Bess
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |kittypet=Bess |queen=Bess |rogue=Bess |sister=Reena |mate=Algernon |daughter=Reena |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Bess is a sleek black -and-white she-cat with white paws. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Bess is one of the visitors to WindClan's camp. She is greeted warmly by Heatherstar, WindClan's leader, who inquires where Wee Hen is, not seeing her among the group of cats that have come to visit. Dipping her head, Bess sadly brings news that Wee Hen has died over the cold-season. Although her death is saddening, Bess says that Wee Hen died warm and belly full. She tells Whiteberry, one of WindClan's elders, if Wee Hen had any words for him before she died, and she replies that Wee Hen wishes Whiteberry to share her stories with all young cats. :Bess is soon greeted by Aspenfall, who rushes forward to touch noses with the old visitors. Palebird also joins in with greeting Bess, and tells her son, Tallpaw, that Bess and her mate, Algernon, have been visiting WindClan since before she was born. She also introduces Reena, their daughter, and says that she was named after Bess' sister, who also goes by the name Reena. At the mention of her sister's name, Bess turns her head and sees Palebird, noting how thin she looks. Sighing, Palebird confides in Bess that she hasn't been feeling very well, but her voice is full of pride when she introduces Tallpaw to Bess. Palebird also says that she'd kitted another, but she didn't make it. Trying to comfort her friend, Bess presses herself closer to Palebird. :Noticing how Tallpaw keeps quiet instead of interacting, Bess notes that Tallpaw is a thoughtful one. Tallpaw says that he was just keeping watch over his Clan. Sensing his confusion, Bess says that his Clanmates will take a bit to warm up to the visitors, but they'll soon earn their keep. Making note to Woollytail and Hickorynose's glances, she says even the icy ones will change their opinion once they start to hunt for everyone. Bess and the others are offered places to sleep, with her sleeping in the nursery with Meadowslip, while her mate and Sparrow stay in the warriors' den. Her daughter, Reena, stays with Tallpaw and Shrewpaw in the apprentices', while Mole stays with Flamepelt and the other elders. :When ShadowClan attacks WindClan, Algernon, Bess, and Reena are fighting near the nursery trying to fend off the attackers. After the attack, she and her mate are nosed aside by Palebird, who wants to see what happened to Brackenwing. Tallpaw, who blames himself, and he is comforted by Bess' daughter. Upon seeing Reena, Bess calls her away, saying this is Clan business, and she shouldn't be speaking. Heatherstar thanks the visitors, and says they could have lost their home had Bess and the others not been there to help. Soon after these events, Reena and Bess join a hunting patrol, to try and help WindClan stock up their prey. :After the collapse that kills Sandgorse, Bess is seen tending to Sparrow, asking if the grass around him is comfortable. Bess also helps with cleaning the elders' nests, and making sure they have fresh bedding, giving the apprentices a helping paw. :When Meadowslip gives birth to Hopkit, Sorrelkit, and Pigeonpaw, Bess is spotted by Tallpaw, nosing her way among WindClan's cats. Bess appears to be just as excited for new life as the WindClan cats, with Redclaw saying Bess and the other rogues have brought good luck to WindClan. :Soon, Bess, Algernon, and the other rogue cats decide it is time to leave WindClan. She wishes Heatherstar and the whole of WindClan well, and says that she hopes the colder season is kind to every cat. After saying their farewells, she leads the way out of WindClan's camp, with Mole, Sparrow, Algernon, and Reena at her heels. After they leave, Tallpaw and WindClan think of the rogue cats multiple times, and Tallpaw smells things that reminds him of Bess while he is out with his mentor, Dawnstripe. :When Talltail leaves WindClan to search for Sparrow, he can scent Bess, alongside the other cats. After he finds the group of rogues, Bess is shocked and asks where Reena found Talltail and another traveler, a kittypet named Jake. Reena tells her mother that Talltail and Jake actually found them, and Talltail tells Bess that he wishes to join the traveling rogues. Although her mate, Algernon, is unhappy, Bess and Reena side with letting Talltail and Jake stay with them. They are supported by Sparrow, who says that the area isn't as prey-poor as Mole and Algernon are making it out to be. Bess offers Talltail prey, saying that she caught it, telling Talltail that he and Jake can share it. During their meal, Talltail announces the birth of Wrenkit, Rabbitkit, Flykit, and Bristlekit. Bess is overjoyed at hearing Palebird has given birth to Woollytail's kits, joy flashing in her eyes. After their meal, Bess curls up next to Reena and the others and goes to sleep. :After Talltail and Jake almost get hit by a monster, word travels to Bess, and she approaches the two cats, clearly concerned for their well-being. This prompts Talltail to decide to leave Bess' group, and although Bess is shocked and slightly worried, she and her daughter accept the decision. She presses herself against Reena when Talltail rejects her help, the tone of her mew being one of sympathy. She and her daughter bid good-bye to Talltail and Jake, and watch the two cats pad away. Trivia Author statements *Kate Cary said that Bess, along with the rest of the greenleaf visitors, have an accent similar to one from the English county of Devonshire. *Vicky doesn't think Bess, Reena, Sparrow, or Algernon went to StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character pixels Kin Members Sister: :Reena: Mate: :Algernon: Daughter: :Reena: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Bettyru:Бессpl:Bessfi:Essi Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Rogues Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Kittypets Category:Supporting characters Category:Queens